Donne moi un baiser
by Ptite Mac
Summary: En se rendant chez Mulder, Scully se souvient....


Donne-moi un baiser, s'il te plait.

Sommaire : Alors que Scully se rend chez Mulder pour parler de leur affaire en cours, des sensations familières reviennent.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Pour le fun !

&&&&&

Elle se rendait chez Mulder avec le dossier de leur dernière affaire en main.

D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de l'ascenseur mais se figea devant la porte n°42. Une étrange sensation se fit sentir. S'adossant au mur, elle contempla le couloir, vide, devant elle.

Mulder tournait en rond dans son salon depuis trois minutes, ayant l'impression que Scully n'était pas très loin.

Il décida alors d'ouvrir la porte et se retrouva devant la vision d'une Scully en pleine introspection.

-Scully ça va ?

-Oui. Mulder tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Il la dévisagea, incertain. Il y avait bien un truc qui lui revenait en mémoire mais….

Voyant qu'il réfléchissait, elle mit fin à son calvaire.

-Est-ce que tu allais réellement m'embrasser ?

-Pardon ?!

-Ce jour-là, tu étais sur le point de….

Il ne savait pas exactement quoi lui répondre mais elle ne remarqua même pas son malaise.

-Scully ! Notre enquête !

Elle se tut, ayant presque oublié la raison de sa visite.

-Oui bien sur.

Elle rentra prestement et vint s'assoir sur le sofa où il la rejoignit une minute plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle lui faisait le topo sur l'enquête de la semaine, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de revenir inlassablement sur sa question.

-Oui.

Elle arrêta net sa tirade, et leva les yeux vers lui.

-Quoi « oui » ?

Plongeant alors ses yeux dans les siens, il lui répondit.

-Oui, j'étais sur le point de t'embrasser à ce moment là.

Elle s'agita à son tour, mal à l'aise. *Pourquoi lui répondait-il maintenant ?*

-Pourquoi…..

Il haussa les épaules.

-Tu m'as posé la question.

Il eut un moment de silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quoi ajouter, puis Mulder se décida enfin.

-Tu sais Scully tu étais là à me dire que tu allais tout quitter, que c'était trop tard. Il fallait que….

-J'avais déjà renoncé à partir.

-Je sais.

Elle fonça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Alors pourquoi ?

Il soupira doucement.

-J'en avais envie.

Elle évita alors scrupuleusement son regard à l'annonce d'une telle vérité.

Le dossier qu'elle avait encore en main, était à présent oublié au profit d'une situation complexe qui amenait son lot de questions.

-Tu crois que ça m'aurait fait changer d'avis ?

-Non ! Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi rajouter, ne sachant pas s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à rajouter.

-Peut-être que ça t'aurait éloigné encore plus.

-Mul…

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. A la vue du dossier posé négligemment sur ses genoux, elle préféra reprendre sur un terrain moins glissant.

-Notre vol pour Detroit part…

-Cet après-midi je sais.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de clore le sujet maintenant.

-Tu m'aurais arrêté ?

-Quoi !?

Il capta son regard, la mettant au défi de se défiler.

-Si je t'avais embrassé, est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé faire ?

Elle soupira bruyamment.

-Mulder….

Question à la fois facile tout en étant difficile.

Question qui ne se poserait même pas s'il n'y avait pas eu cette PUTAIN d'abeille !!!

-Oui.

Voyant qu'elle le fuyait des yeux, il lui releva le menton.

-J'en ai toujours envie tu sais.

La panique commença à la gagner.

-Mulder arrête s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle essaya alors de trouver n'importe quelle excuse.

-On ne peut pas. On est chez toi.

Il lui donna un regard plus que dubitatif.

-Et alors ?

Elle n'avait rien à répondre à ça.

Il caressa sa joue et laissa trainer son index jusqu'à ses lèvres entrouvertes. Index qu'elle embrassa, lui donnant ainsi l'accord tacite de se baisser et d'aller à la rencontre de cette bouche tant désirée.

Sans le vouloir, le corps de Scully plia sous le sien, lui donnant alors un meilleur accès.

Un murmure rauque s'échappa, les faisant revenir tous les deux à la réalité.

Scully ferma un instant les yeux, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de sourire. Il s'inquiéta néanmoins de la voir aussi muette.

-Scully ça va ?

Seulement un hochement timide lui répondit. Elle refusait encore d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle fit quand même une seconde plus tard lorsqu'il lui prit la main.

Elle la serra et lui sourit, pour lui confirmer que tout allait bien.

-On peut retourner au dossier ?

Il s'y attendait légèrement et ne broncha donc pas.

-Bien sur.

Ne voulant pas terminer le moment qui venait de passer de la sorte, elle reprit sa main dans la sienne.

-Mulder tu sais qu'avec ou sans CA je serai restée.

-Non, je ne savais pas mais cette confirmation est la bienvenue.

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit et tous les deux se mirent ENFIN au travail.

&&&&&


End file.
